


Patience Is A Virtue

by SaintOlga



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Empathy, M/M, Orgazm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sex on Distance, Teasing, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-books, AU where Fitz and the Fool are together. The White Prophet is visiting Buckkeep, and while he is busy his companion gets frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Is A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. I will be grateful for beta-reading.

By the fifth day of our visit to Buckkeep, I felt frustrated like I've never been for years. It took me a while to realise what was the reason of it. Of course, the Fool helped me with it, as he always did. With realising, not with getting less frustrated.  
He was spending all his days doing his White Prophet and the ambassador of Cleress duties, and I've rarely seen him, and never alone. He was always surrounded by some dukes wanting to know this and that about Cleress, or by the scholars, or by jesters and minstrels wanting to know how to play that tune he played on his Cleress flute. Also, there were children who wanted to play, and women who wanted to flirt, and men who wanted... different things, but there was flirting, too.  
It was all understandable, and it was also understandable that I was also busy catching up with those I hadn't seen for so long. Chade, and Ketrikken, and Dutiful, and Patience - I spent my days with them, feeling unusually warm inside from their mere presence, and at the same time feeling unusually idle. Now, I could just talk with them, without some Farseer duty looming over me; it was weird. I wasn't used to it.  
But still, with all this keeping us busy, I suddenly found I don't see him anymore. We could be in the same chamber, but we were always separated by people around, and by our own business. And in the night, we were separated by the walls of the keep, which was the cruellest thing possible. I tried to come to him at night, through the window, but he stopped me on my own windowsill with the flow of his feelings, which said, quite clear, 'Don't'. There was tiredness in it, and some annoyance with late visitor, so I obeyed. In the end, that flow between us let us be together even when we were physically apart, and that was the reason I never complained much about living in separate quarters.  
But the same flow of feelings, which coursed between us, told me that he was as frustrated as myself. That made it more bearable, and more unbearable at once. I got used to answering his need and having my answered fast, but now we somehow never had the time.  
Then, of the fifth day, he started this game.  
The first one was the feeling that woke me up. It was like warmth toching me in all the spots he knew were sensitive; so I woke up fully ready for his company, and never found one.  
Then, during some long stroll in the garden with the whole lot of all possible kinds of nobles, there was that warmth again, now started on my thighs and moved up, up, up, until I was afraid to embarras myself in front of everyone if it moved any further. But it seazed just a moment from that.  
Later, while he lectured the scholars on some sophisticated ways of White Prophecies, I felt it again - in the very place it stopped before. And now it didn't stop there.  
It came back through the day, everywhere, any time. It caressed my back and my hands and behind my ears; it patted and licked and warmed me in a way I could never call unpleasant, but often inappropriate. And every time, I could feel quite clearly that it was his doing, for I heard his gentle amusement in the flow between us, along with his carefully controlled desire. I showed him my annoyance, and I showed him my anger, and in the end I just plead him, but he never stopped.  
After the whole day of this torture, I could take it no more. I waited for him in front of his chambers, and when he showed up, I pushed him inside and then pulled him to me even before the door shut closed behind me. I was angry at him, and I was aroused, and exited to have him in my arms in the end. All those feelings at once made me dizzy.  
'My, my', he said, daring to be amused by all this. 'Don't have much patience in such a game, do you?'  
'Don't you fool with me', I hissed into his hair.  
'Oh, but I am the Fool', he laughed, low gentle laugh, and then kissed my neck - one soft wet kiss and one touch of his sharp clever tongue, and I was all shivering with need. He knew how to do it with me - mastered by practice - but this was the first time he used this skill so shamelessly, making me feel like a helpless tool in his hands (though a very pleased one).  
'You bastard', I groaned.  
'Yes, I am, as you named me so', he whispered against my skin with another of those laughs of his. I wanted to answer something - something clever - anything at all... But by then he had me in his hand, and literally, too. So I could say nothing, and do nothing, except for participate.


End file.
